(4)Garrus Vakarian vs (15)Sub-Zero vs (24)Frank West 2013
Results Round One Tuesday, July 16th, 2013 Ulti's Analysis Given how well the Mass Effect characters did this contest, this match is just depressing. I like Sub-Zero, I really do, but Garrus is arguably the best character in the entire Mass Effect series. I play a female renegade, too, which really lets you see Garrus's character a lot. I won't get into spoilers, but those who have played the series know what I mean. So while Shepard gets to go on a run and be involved in possibly the greatest match ever, and Wrex gets to pull one of the biggest contest upsets ever, Garrus... gets fed to Sub-Zero. I try not to be too biased in these, but that's just a kick in the nuts. That being said, Garrus did very well for himself and deserves to get in again. I normally don't care if my favorite characters get in and lose, but Garrus really, really needs to get in and win a match. So does Tali, really. But not Liara. She can burn. The asari in general all suck, and there is nothing better than Javik just punking the f*** out of that idiot on Thessia. I'll resist the temptation of turning this into a Mass Effect writeup, but I'll make a topic for that eventually. It's worth noting here that given the rest of this contest and how well Mass Effect did, Sub-Zero did REALLY well for himself in this match. It's a shame he didn't get into the 2002 contest, because he could have done every bit as much damage as Scorpion did. Subby was always the cooler of the two. Zen's (Late) Analysis Here's a match that I remember got people into some heated debates. Shepard had done pretty well in previous contests, and seeing as Garrus was a (if not the) fan favorite, he should probably retain that strength, right? Well, Sub-Zero is Sub-Zero. He's the dude who made his contest career dunking on lesser-Final Fantasy characters like Rydia and Tidus. Mass Effect is a classic western RPG, right? The Final Fantasy of America, perhaps? Just with more kissing and Seth Green. So would Garrus beat Tidus? That's a good match. FFX has had a bunch of re-releases and has some newfound respect. Hard to believe it's now a retro game people play for nostalgia. Damn, I'm old. Mass Effect, meanwhile, has moved past the Shepard trilogy which went out with a whimper as opposed to a bang, although Garrus had some great moments in ME3. Now we have Andromeda, which... you know. I know you know. Everybody knows. Here's hoping Anthem won't be loot box-riddled garbage (spoilers: it will be) This contest was Garrus' one shot and he blew it to Sub-Zero. I blame it partially on the Klassic Kostume pic. Sub-Zero is like 200% more deadly with his old duds on. Speaking of pics, I made this one for Frank, I was determined to not use that one piece of art everyone always defaults to (see: his bio pic), so I used some art from Chop 'Til You Drop. I thought he looked too bland though so I added blood to his face and shirt. It came out terrible in retrospect, did I just use the spray tool? What was I thinking? I guess I technically turned it into non-official art by doing that but I slipped it past Allen and it seemed like a small victory to me at the time. Who cares? Someone give young Zen a swirly, what a nerd. Category:2013 Contest Matches